creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BloodySpghetti/archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Viennese Ghost page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 12:43, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . Now you. You can call me Ann Marie. But only if you're partial to being flayed alive and having an angry immortal skip rope with your entrails. (talk) 17:49, August 26, 2013 (UTC) hi man hey thanks for the pic it is really coolDsutton302 (talk) 18:38, April 4, 2014 (UTC)dsutton302 Blog Posts Please stop adding the category "Blog Posts" to published stories. It's a non-genre category. Thank you. -- Mystreve (talk) 17:21, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:36, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:51, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it shows excessive use of clichés, or it follow a storyline that makes it generic, compared to other pastas. Please revise your story accordingly and pass the new version through the Writer's Workshop or Deletion Appeal, to see it back in the wiki. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 20:20, April 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Yes, I read the entirety of your story, I wouldn't deleted something unless I had read it thoroughly. Clichés weren't the only reason your story was deleted, there were also quality issues, but clichés were the most prevelent. If you wish to reupload your story, you must go through deletion appeal. He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 20:29, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Your message in Empy's userpage I read all of it and I really have no idea what your point is. You touched several different topics and didn't give a clear idea of what you wanted to communicate in any of them. Care to repeat again what you meant to say, going straight to the point instead of running around in circles? --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 14:57, June 17, 2015 (UTC) I heard you are looking for a fucked up pasta that is not rated PG check out this one: The Gym Teacher. If you want to find fucked up shit go to the NSFW section. Or ask me for more on my talk page. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:24, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: I just read your message, and for the sake of honesty, I think you need to review what a double standard is. A double standard is playing favorites. Which really isn't the case as just earlier this morning I deleted a story by ShawnHowellsCP (who I consider a friend and good writer) because there were a number of large story/plot issues with his latest story. We don't play favorites on this site, never have, never will. Good quality is recognized while poor quality like: stories with numerous wording ("I they've beat me")/redundancy, punctuation, capitalization, and large story issues are deleted. (Hint.) Instead of decrying me as the source of everything wrong with the wiki, have you ever thought of sitting down writing, proof-reading your work and taking it to the writer's workshop? We have standards because the site has been inundated with clichéd re-hashings of stories with poor grammar in the past. (A mess we're still cleaning up by the way.) As for "stories about psychotic girls who lose their minds and randomly murder people stay(ing) on list", have you bothered checking around on those stories? A majority have been deleted and given the "JtK" message you've received above and I've weeded through the mental illness section and deleted a number of CPC stories that were clichéd/generic. As for letting groups judge stories, that is why we have the "marked for review" and "Delete now" tags so users can point out stories that are below standards. We used to have a poll system where people could vote to delete or save a story, but too many people started tampering with the polls and of the users who weren't socking votes, very few actually voted. We were promoted because we try to keep the site clean and remove low quality stories, as I did with yours earlier. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:08, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Allow me to talk as a Creepypasta Wikia Administrator...both former and incoming in a few days again. Indeed, if a story is unreadable due to the grammar, punctuation and lack of spacing then there's nothing to be done. After all they ruin the immersion, they distract from the plot and overall detracts a lot from the story. It's also worth pointing that it's the author's duty to ensure the reader doesn't have any difficulties reading the work, and that kind of mistakes do nothing but showing the carelessness of the author. If the author can't do the minimal effort to make the story presentable then it gets deleted. LEt it be known that one, two, a small number of mistakes is acceptable. What is not acceptable is when it's clear there was no care at all on those matters If there are no flaws about spelling, grammar and all that then plot and logic are checked. By logic I mean plot cohesion, everything fitting inside the story by its own rules, no contradictions. Plot matters is originality and style. Overall I'm afraid your claims hold no water. The standards the Administrators follow to evaluate stories are for everyone and I still don't know where you get 'double standards' from --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 23:14, June 17, 2015 (UTC) NON-PG I read this yesterday, it's short and very NON-PG. A Mortician's Ballad. Also, the points made by EmpyrealInvective and WhyAmIReadingThis are valid and touch base on pretty much everything. There's only a handful or reasons any pasta would be deleted. *Poor grammar, spelling, or punctuation. *Awkward phrasing that is hard to read because it is choppy or confusing. *Then there's what I like to call "Missing context/Scattered Transitions" when events that happen in the pasta are not explained well enough to get a grasp on what is happening. A "storyline" should allow the reader to be immersed in imagery, not wondering why certain events were included. *Clichés, of course, would not make for a salvageable story. *Underdeveloped characters may not get your story deleted in and of itself, but it certainly can, and combined with other points will bring the quality way down. *And finally, there's over-description/drawn out stories without enough suspense to keep the reader interested. If the story was "Illogical" then that means exactly what was stated above my message by WhyAmIReadingThis. Plot Cohesion/Missing context/underdeveloped characters that are hard to connect with and understand their actions/Scattered transitions. These all fall into similar points. Let me know if you need help with anything. Inside there is thunder in your heart 12:42, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:42, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: I would hold off a bit until you can get some feedback on the story itself. For example, your story has punctuation and capitalization issues (see deletion appeal for issues that are still present in the story.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:12, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. SoPretentious 09:13, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! 15:53, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank You as Well I am glad that my edits were perceived as good. Thank you for thanking me. --Squidmanescape (talk) 19:53, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:07, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 14:55, July 21, 2017 (UTC) RE:Slavic Pride or Something Здравствуй, брат Семён. I find your remark on Perun to be a sign of your true Slavness. I take no offence in your possibly homo remark; for all Slavs are brothers and sisters. I shall brace myself for your reviews; hopefully I won't be shocked too much. And Slavs don't rub butts; we do стенка на стенку. Or just drink till we're sober. До свиданья, друг мой, до свиданья. (goes to find a radiator) The Star is falling Greet the First Dawn! 00:59, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hi there, I love your story, the old man who turned the moon black, I also love your country as well ! Just wanted to write on your page, have a good day! Luigifan100 02:13, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Categories Hey, I just thought I'd let you know that we recently decided to create an author category for users who have 10+ stories posted on the wiki. Feel free to check out that link and message one of us admins/leave a post on the forum if you have any interest. Also, if you happen to know anyone who has 10+ stories on the wiki and meets the criteria, would ya mind dropping me a line as I'm drawing a bit of a blank? Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:34, November 6, 2017 (UTC) :You've caught me while I'm out running errands. I'll try to set up the categories for later tonight (which should also give people visiting the site to check out DoctorBleed's stories which were added earlier today) after dinner. Sorry for the inconvenience. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:06, November 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Done, feel free to let me know if I missed any. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:16, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Whoa, you've been around since 2013 and my story made your favourites list? I'm actually very honored bloody, thank you for the praise. It means a lot to me :) I don't know, I guess I'm honored because you've been around a bit and out of the dozens or hundreds of stories you've read mine stuck out to you. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 13:08, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Heya Bloody, thank's for the feedback. I'm glad that you liked how this turned out. I just spent about 15 minutes cleaning the whole story of code because somewhere while I was editing I accidently ended up spilling code all over the story. Sorry if you saw that mess. Anyway, I'll definetly fix the problems you saw with this. I tried putting in some horror but to be honest you're right about it not being very creepy. I guess I didn't envision it like that but I'd much rather create a good story that's thought provoking than a generic horror story. Thank's for your time and review, I appreciate it lots. Now that I've fixed the majority of grammar/spelling issues as well as fixing the format, do you think it's worth uploading? Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 19:39, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Here it is. To Become God somebody toucha ma bloody spaghet! Thanks for lettin me know. I'll check it out after school and tell you when All Too Human 4 is bein released. Just messing around, but yea I'll check it out for sure. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 11:46, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Sorry Hey dude, sorry for being offline and sush. The powers been out the past few days. I'll get back when I can #IHaveReturned Hi Bloody, I left a response on your WW story. I just put a story of mine on their if you wanted to look at it. It's a different style from what I usually do I think. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:608150 Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 19:37, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Necro mop Sure Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 13:16, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Bloody Pasta Ball-Pit Has been posted. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 19:52, March 13, 2018 (UTC) The God King Falls!!! I left a message on your story. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 21:07, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Pew Pew, how do you do? Hi Bloody, I was just wondering if you have a discord, and if so if you could add me since you seem like a nice guy. If you do, mine is Icydice#5245 Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 00:28, March 22, 2018 (UTC) A Polite Review Request :> Hello there, I saw you were reviewing some pastas on the writer's workshop. I was wondering if you had some time to read mine: New Girls. It's already published on the site. It's my first story on here and I haven't had any feedback on it so far so I would really appreciate it, but it's quite long so no pressure at all - again only if you are interested and have time. Thanks! Fairly7Local (talk) 16:38, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Re: review Hello, thanks so much for your review, and glad you enjoyed it! I've watched The Prestige and I'm not sure if it's what you're getting at, but I kinda do feel like my story was similar in such a way that it had a lot of clues and twists but everything was revealed at the end? Even though I still don't really understand the Prestige ending fully tbh I get what you're saying about the psychopaths not being able to form emotional bonds, and I tried to make it seem like more of a conditioning rather than purely mental deformity in this case, for the father and the daughter - she's grown up, taught to love her father who always spoils her and hate everyone else, that kind of idea, perhaps not a permanent mental illness but a partial one. The notion that she witnessed her father's abusive behavior towards everyone that wasn't related to him, and she could make a choice based on instinct as a young child - to either accept and support her father's behavior as she did, or stand against it. Through this notion I've tried to emphasize the fault is more the father's than Posie's, although they really do seem just as bad as each other. The sort of thing presented in Golding's Lord of the Flies or related to Ron Jonson's idea, if you've come across any of those works (highly recommended), of a psychopathy spectrum as well, the idea that we're all psycho in different ways, but some people are more psycho than others, and one requires the correct sort of social/environmental circumstance to release the barbaric behavior associated with those psychopathic tendencies. There is no such thing as a perfect psychopath. Your review has sparked some interesting topics for consideration. Thanks again for taking the time and effort to write it, and I'll be very happy to review anything you've written if you wish. Edit: I just read the review again and realised I missed the bit about your friend getting TB. Really sorry about that dude. Fairly7Local (talk) 20:26, April 1, 2018 (UTC) A favor. Hey Man, Could you do me a favor and give some feedback on a story I've written? It's called The Nothingness in the Center of the Room, it would mean a lot if you could. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 22:35, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Random Hi Bloody, I was wondering if you had read my story Faulty Love? It's now new, but I wondered what your opinion on it would be. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 14:31, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Bloody Spaghet Hey man thanks for checkin out the story. I actually forgot to fix the all caps part and formatting issues. I need to work on those bad habits for sure! Haha, anyways I don't know if you could tell through my stories, but I'm actually not really good at creepy writing. It always seems to be in the back of my mind when I write for some reason. Still, glad you enjoyed my pasta. Hey, so I've been wondering what I shoild do for my birthday in a month, because I honestly have no idea. I turn 15 on May 15 (go figure) and idk what to do to celebrate. Any ideas? What did you do as a fifteen year old for fun? Hey man, just wanted to let you know I'm taking the next step and attempting to become rollback. The voting is going well so far, so wish me luck! Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 23:19, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Shmoke Hey! Thanks for reading my story Shmoke. The boy was a chimney sweeper who got stuck in a flue and the carbon monoxide caused severe hallucinations based on background noises in the city before he suffocated and burned to death inside the flue. Fairly7Local (talk) 17:21, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Diagnosis Yo, I’ll check it out later today, if I don’t ping me again because it’s the last day in this job and I have to make sure my crew did everything right. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 18:35, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Criticism not being a dick I aprshite creative criticism, but what I don’t understand the reasoning of posting another story in the comment section then proceed. To tell me that it needs a shit of work need to it. It would be more helpful if you point out the flaws in the story rather acting like a child and leavening an unhelpful comment as that makes you look like a dick. ~sweethell Welcome criticism Hello, Mr. Spaghetti! I really liked your criticism, and I've posted a revised version of my tale in the writer's workshop. Here's the link for your perusal: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:614747 Look forward for your sugestions. Regards. EmperorinYellow (talk) 21:19, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Would you do me a Favour? Hey Sem. I was wondering if you would allow me to change the title of your story "Stargazer"? I was just about to upload a story of the same name, and I was halted by wiki. In any other circumstances, I would simply change my own title, but this is a special case. Please respond as soon as possible. Thanks. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 20:17, May 17, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! :But, before I do, I need you to tell me what name to change it to: I could also simply write your name in the brackets after the title: :Stargazer (BloodySpghetti) :Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 20:25, May 17, 2018 (UTC) :: Thanks again! ::Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 20:32, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hey man thanks for the feedback. I'm gonna be honest, lately Iv'e ran out of ideas and muse as far as writing goes. Even I noticed that the story didn't feel like my own. I'll try to go with yoyr suggestion, but after that I suppose i'll take a break. --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 23:40, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! ' I really appreciate that review. I've already pulled up fentanyl overdoses and will rewrite that section. I don't see what makes him sound like a cliche "beaner" though. Hi, I read your three part story. I am aware that you didn't like my last effort. I am trying very hard to completely separate your criticism of my draft one from your trilogy. I didn't like it. It seems a forced anti-religion story. The god that is the robot run amuck and did horrible things to mankind. The robot of that robot that ultimately defeats the god-bot and declared that there are no more gods, but liked the hooplah of a god. Yes, I am religious. But that is a part of me and isn't that unusual. There wasn't a real core of motivation for leonardo's violence that I saw except possibly revenge for being made and not quite being alive. For someone into genocide I found leonardo flat. David i understood. Apollo should logically follow leonardo. Why not? DrBobSmith (talk) 22:16, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Dear Bloddy Spaghetti, When I do a review I bring myself to the table. That includes my beliefs, hopes, and prejudices. So do you. I found that you made what to me were very surprising comments about my mentioning national origin or race. To me, that is just part of the story. Am I right? Possibly. Maybe. But it is how my universe is perceived. I learned the hard way that life is an illusion. What we perceive isn't what happened but is the result of our brain's pre-processing of it. My brain picked up stuff that activated the "attack on religion" alarm. Once the bell goes off the rest of the story is tinted by that in my brain. You asked if religion is fair game. I guess for you it is. For me, it isn't. Ok fine. That is me vs you and I don't expect you to be a clone of me, nor should you expect me to react like you. My brain will do what it does and I know that many other people will react likewise. So you MIGHT want to consider that, depending on your target market. Was the story forced? Was it a trope? It was to me. If you feel it wasn't then do as you feel best. What is the point where you believe feedback and edit? For me and mutti dearest it was three people saying similar things. With that, I had to step back and look at the story as I wrote it and my own memories impartially. You were right. I admit it. Am I? Question: to me you live in a very dramatic part of the world, full of ancient history and conflict. I haven't seen you tap that goldmine. Why not? To an American in a boring city living a boring life, your world seems fascinating. There must be so many old legends from at least three continents, so many everyday dangers. DrBobSmith (talk) 16:50, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Dear Bloody Spaghetti, You said What you're telling me here is basically what religious people commonly do when it comes to hearing or seeing something they don't like in regards to their faith - they take it as a personal offense. oh well. You know, dogs almost always shit aligned North/South. It's true. Go watch Rover take a dump. Their behavior is very predictable. Likewise, the behavior of religious people is very predictable. If you do something that has gotten a result of people taking it as a personal offense before then you should consider it very likely to happen again. You're right that I didn't read all your stories. The ones I had seen didn't use Israel as a source. Some do sound interesting from your description and I will read them. I've been to Europe but I am an American. I really do envy how much fascinating drama is all around you. I will write more later. I would very much appreciate a review of draft 2 of Mutti Dearest. DrBobSmith (talk) 09:17, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Dear Bloody Spaghetti, I wouldn't try to show the whole country. I would have one horrible little piece. Years ago, a Jewish friend told me about his being bus bombed in Jerusalem. His injuries were very minor due to luck and where he was but there were fatalities. The image of that bus has stayed with me. Could I write it? No, I have no freaking clue. Way too far from my experience in the USA. I remember the story of like a seven year captivity of an IDF soldier by the PLO. I have seen many other news stories that could make a good pasta. DrBobSmith (talk) 17:38, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Hoi! Hey man, thanks for the help on my first ritual pasta. It is posted at Another Senseless Ritual --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 00:08, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it ''did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. '''DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 01:09, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Apologies Hey Blood, I just wanted to come apologize for lashing out at you. It has been an emotional month and I took things too far. I hope there are no hard feelings. --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 23:30, July 7, 2018 (UTC) Well well well The building was large and hard to navigate, but within a room, the teens found bits and peices of wire and machinery. They lookee, curious, at the hunks of broken and brittle and metal before them. Two mechanical figures, beaten and bashed beyond recognition. They then heard a deep, gruff voice behind them. They turned to find a third figure in the doorway, blocking their path. "Hello there, humans" --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 18:16, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Oh dear Bloody, it seems you have not recognized what that little teaser was truly hinting �� Hehehhe --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 19:00, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Pst, second hint On this day, a legend is reborn Someghing big Huge even Something new Yet something familiar And you will be the first one to see it. In about a month or two --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 14:51, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Yep! Shhh, keep this between you and I. It's a futuristic setting where a teen stumbles across the machines. He accidently awakens them, and all three "Gods" fuse together into one being... hehe, all in about 30k words or so. Category:Bloodyspghetti Hey Bloody. An author put your category on their story the other day. It made me laugh. It's since been taken care of. I just came upon it in the history. I never thought about it before, but your name is a good description for plenty of stories on the site with lots of gore. :) --Kolpik (talk) 07:44, July 26, 2018 (UTC)